Embryology is a fundamental element of human biology that provides a necessary Foundation for gross anatomy and understanding congenital anomalies as encountered in clinical medicine. Embryological development is a dynamic and iteractive process that is difficult to learn through traditional textbooks. Still photographs and static illustrations aligned with compartmentalized text cannot fully describe this dynamic process. Biomedical Imaging Technology's (BIT) goal is to create an educational software package. Embryology: a Computer-Aided Instruction (ECAI), using dynamic imagery and computer animation that will supplement traditional textbOoks and lectures. The program runs on any IBM-PC compatible microcomputer utilizing standard VGA graphics and operates in a user friendly manner. ECAI's features ensure that the finished program is useful, accessible, affordable, and simple to use. Technically accurate and detailed drawings illustrate development of the human embryo from sperm and ova to full term fetus. Explanatory text will accompany each image and animation. ECAI features simultaneous Display of concurrently developing organ systems, complete index, calendar of human prenatal development, with self-testing review aid, and a human voice pronouncing glossary. In order to complete ECAI, we must render most of the drawings, write explanatory text, complete programming and pilot test, and draft documentation.